$\dfrac{7}{3} - \dfrac{4}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{7 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{28}{12}} - {\dfrac{4}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{28} - {4}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{24}{12}$